The present invention pertains to electrochemical batteries, and more specifically, to deferred action batteries. Deferred action batteries are well-known in the art and are used when it is necessary to have a battery with a long shelf life or when activation of the cell is desired only immediately prior to use. These deferred action batteries have been used extensively in military devices which depend on electrochemical battery power to operate, but where safety and reliability of the battery requires that the battery not activate until needed. A typical prior art deferred action battery is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,996, entitled "Ductile Ampule Deferred Action Battery", issued Aug. 28, 1973. The deferred action battery disclosed in this patent is relatively complicated, expensive to produce, and requires spin and set-back forces to activate.